Hidden thoughts
by JoannaBanana91
Summary: What where Phil and Keely thinking when they were in that video room after the test? WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE EPISODE CALLED the giggle.


Author's note: Okay, I know I have to update my other story, but I just had to write this down **: D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future.

Oh yeah if anyone watched the episode called " The Giggle" on Saturday, go ahead and read, but if you didn't get to see it, or it didn't air in your area, and you choose to read it anyway, then let me tell you.. SPOILERS FOR THE EPISODE IN THIS FANFIC!

Phil and Keely were in the video room and Keely was getting impatient at how slow the " Giggle" was going.

" Can't this thing go any faster!" Keely yelled in Phil's ear. The giggle showed what they thought was Keely from the year 2030. Keely's face fell at the sight.

" My future didn't change back."

_Great, now Phil is going to leave soon, and I'm going to end up a being the " Cat Lady"._

Phil felt sorry for his friend "I'm sorry Keel".

_I can't believe this. After all that hard work, she's still going to end up being the "Cat Lady"._

Keely looked at the screen again and noticed that the lady wasn't her, it was Lady X.

"That's not me! That's Lady X! That's great,..I mean not for her, but for me...but, what happened to me?"

_I sure would like to know. And what about Phil? I mean, does he go back?_

The screen showed the real Keely from the year 2030 saying to Lady X

" Let it out Lady X, let it out."

_Yay! I'm a reporter again. Thank goodness, but wait what's that on my finger? Oh well its probably nothing..._

Keely was excited that she was a reporter and noticed something strange.

"There I am! I'm a reporter again!"

_Hey, isn't that her pop star pants she's wearing? Ahhh, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

" That's great! And you're wearing your pop star pants!"

_Did I say that out loud? I hope she doesn't think I was looking._

" That means they are still in style! How good am I?"

_I'm sure that strange thing, is nothing. I mean everyone has a ring on their finger. I mean it's something everyone has worn once right? I'm sure it's nothing. Wait..that ring it's, it's,... wow, I can't Believe this._

_It's a wedding ring._

Phil saw Keely staring at the screen and looked at it. There was nothing their that he saw, would make anyone stare like that.

_What is she staring at? I don't see anything._

" What, what's wrong?"

_Should I tell him? I mean ,what if he tries to look up who the husband is? Although I have a pretty good idea who it's going to be.._

Keely stammered, and finally let out a weak response. " In the future...I'm wearing a wedding ring."

_I really hope he doesn't look up the husband. I want to find out for myself who it's going to be. But, how can a girl tell who she's going to marry? Besides kissing the guy? Do girls have this kind of weird feeling, or what?_

" What?"

_Wow, that really is a wedding ring. Well, here comes the moment of truth. Who she's going to end up being with in the future. Well here goes nothing. Wow, talk about feeling rejected, especially early._

Phil swallowed and tried not to sound sad or disappointed. " Wow. Well, I guess that means you want to find out who the lucky man is then huh?"

" Nope," Keely put the screen up, so they wouldn't see it anymore.

"I'll wait for the surprise"

_I'm having those feelings right now. I remember my mom telling me when I was 10, that you don't have to kiss a guy to know if he's the one you're going to end up with. You just know. It's the feeling that I have right now. I have this really strong feeling that it is going to be him..the lucky man is sitting next to me. I just know it._

Phil took off the helmet "But, the real surprise is going to come when you find out what wedding bands really mean in the future."

_Good. Maybe this will take her mind off Mr. Perfect-future-husband for a while. I am glad though, that she doesn't want to know who it is. I've never told anyone this, but...I'm afraid of losing her to someone else. I don't know why though. I mean we are already in 10th grade,Tia and Seth are gone, and it's just the two of us. There's no one to even come between us right now._ _Why do I even bother? I know she's going to end up with someone else, because I'm sure eventually my dad will fix the Time Machine and we will have to go back._

_I hope what the Wedding bands really mean in the future isn't bad._

"What? Waht do they mean?"

Phil sucked the air through his teeth, and thought for about two seconds.

"It means you're running from the space cops."

"Really?"

_Awww man. I thought that meant that we were going to be married in the future. Well, I guess he does eventually go back._

Phil tried to sound serious about the whole thing.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Ya probably robbed a space bank or something."

He tried not to laugh at what he was saying.

_Oh, I thought that I was going to end up being married, and a news reporter. What if the space cops do get me in the future? Will my career be ruined? Wait, I think I know why Phil said that._

"You're getting me back for the thing I did to get you back for what you did to me earlier!"

"No."

_Well at least now I'm not._

" Okay, now I am"

Keely pushed Phil on the shoulder.

_I knew it! So I guess that means their's hope for me and Phil after all._

" Ow!" Phil cried in mock pain. It didn't really hurt.

_Well I guess we'll find out who she'll marry in the future. If it's not me, then..well.. I hope HE doesn't abuse her, and takes good care of her. I would do the same thing if I could, and if I did end up marrying her, which is highly unlikely since, that would create a huge paradox._

Keely smiled at Phil, and thought to herself,

_Yep, it's definitely going to be Phil._

**The End**

**A/n: so read, review, and read my other story, which I will update...soon.** **:D**


End file.
